Goku and Vegeta Chillin at a Liquor Store
by Babaric Samaritan
Summary: It's just another typical day of chilling at a liquor store in 90's ghetto Compton, What could possibly go wrong for the Saiyan Duo?


It was a typical day in 1990's ghetto Compton CA. Goku and Vegeta where teleported to our universe due to some freak accident that occurred during instant transmission, most likely due to the fact that they teleported while krillin had simultaneously summoned the dragon balls, So he could wish his life didn't suck any more, and that trunks had used his time machine to come settle inter-chronal baby mama drama with this one girl he had knocked up in between the android and cell sagas (Don't even ask how that effected the future). Now if you're familiar with Laws of physics then you can infer doing all this shit at once could definitely affect the space-time continuum. Badaboom, badabang. Goku and Vegeta accidentally teleported to the hood and due to their being no dragonballs or time machine in this universe, they can't possibly come back to the dbz universe. Anyway back to to the story. It was a one of them fridays, The boring ones where goku and vegeta couldn't get any action in the hood whether that be ki blasting the local rival gangs (Because most of them were either scared or incapacitated by the saiyan duo) or taken a hoe back to their pad so they'd instead spend their Friday evenings loitering around the neighborhood liquor store to pass the time.

"Damn Vegeta, This is pretty strong stuff right, here I'm really high."

"No kakarot, You're just floating in the air and you're actually smoking teddy bear stuffing that you gave some crazy homeless on the street $15 for and then rolled up the teddy bear stuffing with toilet paper you found on the side of the toilet in that the dirty as shit liquor store bathroom. No kakarot, You're not high. You're stupid."

*Goku frowned at vegeta from his elevated position*

"Vegeta, that's no fair I was just trying to make you laugh. Come on buddy, smile"

"*Sigh* Kakarot, the only that makes me smile is Bulma's fine ass and exploding nappa's. But now that we're not in our universe anymore I'll never have a chance of experiencing those 2 things again," Vegeta said remorsefully.

"You know what you need friend? Some Malt liquor. All the brown people here seem to really enjoy it. Maybe we should give it a try"

" Do what you want kakarot."

And with that goku walked in the liquor store, And as usual the korean liquor store owner was looking at him, observing him, coldly. Goku decided to initiate a conversation with him to diffuse the tension.

"Hi sir how are you?"

"What you want mutthafucka? Get your liquor than leave shop."

"Uh..why..hahha.."

"Because you and your short ass friend stand in front of shop all day like the dark people do, which mean you bad for business!"

Goku made a peaceful waving gesture with his hands and giggled a bit.

"Sir, I really don't mean to cause you any trouble. And it's really mean of you to judge people just because of their color"

"Muttafucka are you getting hostile, I pull out gun right now and shoot your spiky head ass!"

"W-W-What! SIR!"

And within a second the liquor store owned pulled out a .50 cal and aimed it at goku with the full intention of blowing goku's head off. With each second , The owners' face grew more menacing and agonizing, until eventually..BANG! BANG! BANG! The had shot at goku 3 times only for him to dodge all 3 bullets effortlessly. Strangely enough, This signaled all the koreans in the vicinity of the store to pull out their firearms and come running to the store at full speed. And within seconds, 20-30 fire-armed koreans had surrounded goku and were fulled aimed.

"You still think you tough! Spiky head ass? You think you can dodge bullets now?"

"Fine, Have it your way...I just wanted to be friends!" Goku said confidently and with a cool defiant look in his eyes.

Just like that, hundreds and hundreds of bullets were fired at goku. Goku was now dodging this relentless hailstorm of fire like it was a kid's game. The store was being demolished.

"Kakarot, What the fuck did you do?!" Said Vegeta, Now inching his way to the center of the store where kakarot was while dodging the flurry of bullets just easily as goku.

"I dunno, this guy must've had a bad day, Let's leave."

Goku and Vegeta, then casually strolled out of the store while walking through a storm of inaccurately fired bullets like badasses.

"You now what kakarot? I'll take some of that teddy bear blunt"

"YAY ALRIGHT!"

The End


End file.
